Love
by Momoe025
Summary: "Seorang gadis yang ingin mengetes perasaan sang pujaan hati"


**Love **

Tittle : Love Is Hurt

Author : Momoe025

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Shin Hanbyul (OC)

Rating : General

Length : Ficlet

Genre : Hurt,Romance

Disclaimer : This story is author mine.

Gadis itu menatap kosong ke arah hamparan laut di hadapanya, helaian rambut panjang gadis itu yang sengaja dibiarkan tergerai berterbangan mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus.

Seorang pria tampan berjalan mendekati gadis itu, "Hanbyul-_ah_" panggil pria itu lembut.

Gadis bernama lengkap Shin Hanbyul itu tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari pria itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Ini tidak akan merubah apapun Hanbyul-_ah_" pria itu kembali membuka suara.

Lagi! Perkataan pria itu kembali tidak di pedulikan oleh Hanbyul.

"Shin Hanbyul. Kau pikir dia akan kembali jika kau seperti ini? Tidak….." belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan perkataanya Hanbyul telah memotong perkataan pria itu lebih dulu.

"Chanyeol-_ah_" ucap Hanbyul lirih. "Kau tahu dia sangat berharga bagiku, aku tidak mungkin mampu melupakanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Aku mengerti sekalipun aku terus menerus seperti ini tidak akan ada yang berubah, dia tetap tidak akan kembali padaku. Kumohon setidaknya biarkan aku mengingat kenangan bersamanya".

"Untuk apa mengingat kenangan bersamanya jika itu malah akan membuatmu semakin bersedih Hanbyul-_ah_?".

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melupakannya. Aku tidak ingin ingatanku tentangnya semakin samar. Aku tidak ingin melupakan wajah dari pria yang aku cintai itu" Hanbyul mengatakannya dengan nada meninggi.

Telak! Kali ini perkataan Hanbyul seakan menampar Chanyeol dengan keras, menyadarkanya pria itu tentang posisinya di hati gadis itu. Di hati gadis itu ia bukan siapa-siapa. "_Arraseo_, berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk kembali menjadi seperti dulu?" dengan setengah hati pria itu bertanya.

Hanbyul tersenyum tipis, "Berikan aku waktu 2 minggu. Setelah itu aku akan kembali seperti dulu".

"Jika dalam waktu 2 minggu kau tidak kembali menjadi Hanbyul yang ceria seperti dulu aku akan sangat marah padamu" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang seraya menunjuk Hanbyul, berpura-pura marah. Mencoba untuk bercanda dengan Hanbyul

Hanbyul terkekeh melihat tingkah Chanyeol, "Omo, eottokhae? Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu marah" ucap Hanbyul dengan nada yang di berlebihan.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat usahanya untuk menghibur Hanbyul berhasil. Ia mengacak rambut gadis yang ia cintai itu lembut, "_Keureom_, aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu 2 minggu lagi" pamit Chanyeol.

Hanbyul mengangguk.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hanbyul.

Hanbyul menatap punggung Chanyeol sedih.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya, mulai menjalankan alat transportasi itu menjauh dari Vila yang di tempati Hanbyul.

'_Hanbyul -ah kau adalah cahaya dalam hidupku, tanpamu hidupku akan sangat gelap, kembalilah bersinar seperti dulu. Aku sedih setiap melihat sinarmu yang semakin lama semakin meredup setelah pria itu pergi. Melihatmu yang terpuruk seperti ini membuat hatiku sakit. Hanbyul-ah kumohon lupakan pria itu' _

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Chanyeol kembali datang ke Vila yang di tempati Hanbyul. Ia mengetuk pintu vila itu beberapa kali. Seorang wanita peruh baya membukakan pintu.

"Rupanya kau Chanyeol-_ah_. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hanbyul _ahjumma_" jawab Chanyeol

"Dia mungkin sedang ada di pantai" jawab wanita paruh baya itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu aku ke pantai dulu _ahjumma_"'.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk, mempersilahkan chanyeol pergi.

::::

Hanbyul memandangan hamparan air laut di hadapanya dengan raut wajah tenang. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, "_Mianhae_" ucapnya. Tanpa ia harus menolehpun ia tahu orang yang sedang melangkah mendekatinya adalah pria yang dengan sangat tulus mencintainya –Park Chanyeo-.

"Maaf untuk apa ?" tanya Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari Hanbyul, pria itu tampak berfikir, "Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kan Hanbyul-_ah_?" tanya Chanyeol cemas, bayangan-bayangan tentang Hanbyul yang mungkin ingin melakukan tindakan bodoh berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Hanbyul berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum geli, "Kau berlebihan Chanyeol-_ah" _ ucap Hanbyul.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Lalu untuk apa kau meminta maaf ?".

Hanbyul tersenyum lembut, "Maafkan aku karena selama ini aku menyakitimu. Maafkan aku karena selama ini aku berpura-pura tidak mengetahui perasaanmu padaku. Maafkan aku karena aku semakin membuatmu terluka saat aku mengenalkan Kris padamu. Kris dia sebenarnya bukan kekasihku, dia sepupuku, dan dia tidak meninggal dia masih hidup dengan tubuh yang sehat"

"Jadi selama ini kau membohongiku ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_Mianhae_" lirih Hanbyul.

"_Wae?_ Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" .

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin kau menjauh dan mencari wanita lain, tetapi tanpa sadar aku malah membuatmu terluka".

"Lalu kenapa sikap mu berubah? Kenapa saat kau mengatakan pria itu meninggal kau terlihat sangat sedih? Dan kenapa kau memerlukan waktu 2 minggu sebelum mengatakan ini semua?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih belum mengerti alasan Hanbyul melakukan ini semua.

"Karena saat itu aku ingin mengetes diriku sendiri. Aku ingin tahu apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Dan sepertinya aku benar-benar mencintaimu sekarang. Karena selama 2 minggu ini aku terus memikirkanmu Chanyeol-_ah. _Aku merindungkan mu. _Saranghae _Park Chanyeol".

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Hanbyul merengkuh gadis itu, "_Napeun yeoja_. Kau tahu aku sangat tersiksa saat melihatmu terpuruk seperti itu, kumohon jangan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini lagi"

Hanbyul mengangguk dalam dekapan pria itu.

"_Nado saranghae _Shin Hanbyul-ku yang nakal" ucap Chanyeol mengacak rambut Hanbyul.

**END**


End file.
